narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kurai Kachuu
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Kurai is actually a descendent of the Uzumaki Clan, this coming through her father’s side of the family. Though she once would have had great grandparents at one point they suffered in the destruction of Uzushiogakure while her grandmother from this side had been a resident at the time, only being about seventeen of chunin-level in her village. While she had been on her way back from a solo mission of only about D-ranking her grandmother came upon the process of her home being destroyed, something of which caused her great horror and grief at this sight. Because of witnessing her family, friends, and village being slaughtered due to their unique life force and fuinjutsu the young kunoichi fled the area before she could be discovered. The former Uzushiogakure ninja would eventually come to settle in a village in the Land of Fire, hiding her name of Uzumaki and marrying into a small merchant family. They would later have a son who also took on the name of Kachuu, though his hair luckily had his family’s honey brown hair color. Some years later Takiyama would eventually marry and have a daughter of his own who, unlike him, had the honey brown colored hair though with fiery red streaks in it. And thus Kurai would be born. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Kurai is not from Konoha itself but was born in the Land of Fire near one of its smaller unknown villages. Though Kurai lost her mother during childbirth her father would raise her along with her living grandparents from her mother’s side until the young girl began revealing her dreams to her father of becoming a ninja like that of his mother, something of which Takiyama had always told stories of since she was a baby. After about the time Kurai turned six the two decided to move to Konoha so as to allow Kurai a chance to enroll in the Ninja Academy there and fulfill her dreams of becoming one of the greatest ninja Konoha has produced. Though this is a dream she shared with all her classmates during the time she enrolled and has long since worked hard to obtain her rank of being an ANBU Black Ops member of Konoha. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for Kurai, if she is approved, is to have her a fiercely loyal shinobi of Konoha and working hard to achieve her dream of being one of the village’s greatest kunoichi. Though this is just a dream she uses as motivation to get stronger and she is aware of the fact she is a descendent of the first Uzumaki Clan though like her father tries to keep it secret. This makes her one of the few Uzumaki Clan members or descendants not wishing to reveal who she is and currently holds no title nor has yet to discover her true potential as a shinobi. Also she has use of two kekkei genkai, being able to use the Swift Release and Crystal Release that she relies more on than her Wind and Lightning Releases both of which she has basic skill of in each. Though unlike those of her clan she has no talent in fuinjutsu and actually has no knowledge of the Uzumaki Clan’s sealing techniques mostly due to the fact her grandmother never taught her father, Takiyama, anything other than telling him they were descendants of the Uzumaki Clan. Rinilya94 (talk) 06:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Rinilya94 Admin Decision -- The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 06:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uzumaki Applications